


【Nero/V】Memory and Dream

by T_Kilimanjaro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Kilimanjaro/pseuds/T_Kilimanjaro
Summary: Nero梦见了他逝去的爱人。





	【Nero/V】Memory and Dream

**Author's Note:**

> //短打  
> //OOC  
> //私设V虽然是维吉尔分出来的一部分但是记忆不共通，他可以拿走一部分。

 

01

 

尼禄泡了两杯咖啡，又从冰箱里拿出几瓶可乐，头一次离开厨房时没有顺走糖罐。

 

他将东西一样一样摆在桌上后窝进了沙发。

 

壁钟的秒针运转时滴答作响，最后发出十二声沉鸣。没有人开灯，桌上那根被点燃的蜡烛成为唯一的光源。两旁的邻居早就熄了灯，穿过透明窗纱前来造访的只有晚风。

 

 

今夜连月光都没有。

 

 

02

 

妮可觉得最近尼禄变得健康了很多。

 

起码在作息上是这样的。

 

每天晚上九点半准时爬上床，睡前还喝牛奶的尼禄她是人生第一次见，惊得差点没去掀人被子看发没发烧。

 

算了，没准是因为莫名其妙多了个爹想自闭多几天吧。

 

妮可看着从浴室出来一边擦头发一边往卧室走的尼禄这么想着。

 

 

03

 

尼禄将那条半湿的毛巾丢到椅子上，一口气干了那瓶早就从冰箱里拿出来解冻的牛奶——他的老父亲说这样能睡得更好。

 

也多亏自己一整天的辛勤工作，能困得沾枕即睡。

 

 

其实尼禄也不是很在意睡眠，之前组队砍老爹的时候也尝试过几日未眠。

 

 

不过现在有人在梦里等他。

 

 

04

 

 

看来今晚在藏书室。

 

尼禄穿过那条没有光的走廊，伸手推开沉重的木门。

浓重的灰尘的味道扑面而来，那是一个四面除了窗户和门，布满了书架的房间，每个书架或多或少的存放着老旧的书籍，尼禄环顾四周，在一个挨着书架的梯子上发现了V，他就坐在梯子的顶端，一手拿着书一手扶着旁边的书架，双腿悬空，轻微摇晃。

 

“额，昨晚我们好像不在这。”尼禄走过去，挠了挠脑袋，“是哪里来着……”

 

“大厅。”V合上书本，从高处跳了下来，尼禄伸手扶了他一把，“谢谢。”

 

“我们还一起喝了莫吉托。”

 

 

这就是尼禄每天最期待的部分。V像现在这样存在于他的梦里，每晚在不同的场景——都是V生活过的地方，好像梦的主人不是自己一样。V带着尼禄四处参观，也会给他讲从维吉尔的记忆里顺来的、但丁干过的蠢事，这经常引得尼禄捧腹大笑，并发誓下次如果对方又不带着自己去干活就马上把这些告诉翠西和蕾蒂。

 

“它好点了吗？”V和尼禄并排坐在窗边的沙发上，旁边的烛台照亮了他们的侧脸。

 

 

月光有点凉。

 

 

尼禄愣了一下，随即反应过来，他拉开自己的袖子得意地将手伸给V看，像一个炫耀自己考试拿了一百分的孩子。

 

尼禄还记得V离开后的那段时间自己的魂不守舍，以至于挨了恶魔一刀，血流了一地，甚至能从伤口里看到阴森的白骨。

 

吓得蕾蒂直接往他面前开了一炮。

 

他比较慢热，本来以为是因为但丁不在生活有点空虚和无聊，后来他发现自己错了。

 

行走时放慢的脚步，正餐尽量不吃披萨，路过书店时不经意的停留。

 

所有无意中的动作都在叫嚣着告诉尼禄他所怀念的人不是但丁。

 

 

 

似乎也是在那段时间，V逐渐走进了他的梦境，仿佛从未离去。黑发的诗人依旧吟咏着尼禄听不懂的诗句，但在梦里他们的话题似乎变得比以前更多，尼禄会向他抱怨生活琐事，例如从魔界回来的斯巴达兄弟在某天中午破坏了二楼的地板，例如但丁的地契有一天被蕾蒂找到了但最后莫名其妙地到了维吉尔的手里。

 

又例如尼禄觉得自己有那么一点想他。

 

也许不止一点。

 

 

尼禄关于V的梦总会在黎明前结束，V会提前和他说再见。尼禄还记得他们第一次在梦里告别时，V就站在窗前，在即将消失的星夜中对他说，

 

“给我个吻吧。”

 

 

05

 

 

尼禄觉得自己心里缺了的那部分正在慢慢补回来，同时又觉得有些奇妙。

 

他失去了V。但又在梦中更多的了解那个黑发诗人，尼禄十分享受和他呆在一起的时光，尽管很短，尽管只是梦。

 

尼禄曾因为这种怪异感跑去询问过维吉尔。

 

而他的父亲先是沉默，然后答非所问地同他说，

 

“那是他的决定。”

 

 

06

 

 

妮可觉得最近尼禄的脸色越来越好了，可能是早睡养生的原因。

 

不仅很健康，工作效率也很高。很快整座城市的清扫基本完成了，整班人马暂时进入长草期，Devilmay cry事务所依旧照常营业，但估计暂时也不会有人来打扰了。

 

他们大概在七点多一点的时候彻底结束了清扫工作，回到那座即将欠费的老旧建筑。但丁一马当先冲向大厅，拿起电话听筒准备拨号的时候被一只魔爪一把按住。

 

“不要披萨！”尼禄拒绝道。

 

但丁先是一愣，然后笑着推开他，“大侄子，以前吃的最香的可是你啊。”

 

“可是……”

 

可是好像有谁不喜欢。

 

 

……谁？

 

 

07

 

尼禄再一次见到V是在金黄的演奏大厅，他穿过观众席向舞台走去。

 

舞台上的钢琴自动演奏着，而V站在旁边，拿着一把小提琴。

 

“哇哦！”尼禄惊叹，“没想到你会拉小提琴。”

 

V笑他，“你想不到的事情还有很多。”

 

 

后来他们两个一起坐在那台可怜的钢琴上，聚光灯自觉地打到他们身上。

 

 

“我最近好像有点健忘。”尼禄扭头看他，“但是我也不记得我忘了什么。”

 

“哈，那你这不是健忘是有点蠢吧。”V从他身边跳开，走到稍远一点的地方，将小提琴架上肩膀。

 

V跟上了钢琴的音乐。

 

然后尼禄赌气道，“嘿！看我哪天把你忘了。”

 

 

黑发的诗人没有接话，他闭着眼，对尼禄报以微笑。

 

 

08

 

虽然事务所接不到活对这个世界来说是件好事，但尼禄是真情实感地觉得无聊了。

 

他的生活目前只有起床，锻炼，回来打牌/阻止爸爸和叔叔拆家，吃饭，睡觉这几件事。

 

但是看但丁被怼得一句话都回不上来还真是一件有趣的事情。

 

尤其是在被尼禄揭了老底曝光童年糗事的时候。

 

但丁一脸震惊，然后跳起来冲向维吉尔，大喊你竟然翻出这种事情还告诉他。

 

维吉尔一脚把他踹开说小时候的事情我怎么记得。

 

 

不，不是维吉尔。

 

尼禄感觉自己的手心布满了冷汗。

 

好像有什么东西，正在逐渐被抽空。

 

 

09

 

 

尼禄的直觉告诉自己今晚绝对不能入眠。

 

他翻出了所有他能够用来提神的东西，甚至搬出了但丁所有的可乐。

 

但他最终还是中了邪一样睡倒在沙发上。

 

在黎明来临之际。

 

 

10

 

那是尼禄人生中最后一次见到V。

 

恍惚间尼禄觉得自己似乎回到了刚被砍断手臂，躺在医院的时候。

 

他好像看到V带着格里芬从窗户里翻进来，坐在床边的椅子上。

 

而当他的意识逐渐清醒时，发现周围并不是充满了酒精消毒水气味的医院。

 

似乎是盐湖的一角，湖面上倒映的星夜，在地平线那一处与夜空相接。尼禄看到V背对着站在离他很远的地方。

 

“V！！！”

 

他尽力向那个背影奔去，但无论怎么跑都只能留在原地。

 

一抹粉红色的光从地平线爬了出来。

 

尼禄看见V转过身，在破晓中向他挥手道别。

 

 

“还给我啊！”

 

 

11

 

 

本想悄悄给尼禄盖个被子的但丁被吼得差点跳起来，沙发对面的维吉尔把书合上，放在桌面转身走了。

 

但丁看着忽然坐起来的尼禄，有点不知所措。

 

“嘿小子，你做噩梦了？”

 

尼禄看见了桌上的那本书。

 

阳光从窗帘里透进来，照在旧诗集的封面上，尼禄头一次觉得封面那个字母反光那么刺眼。

 

就连视线都开始朦胧。

 

 

“不……”

 

 

“没什么。”

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇梗来源于前几天一个亲友问我的一个刁钻问题：如果你死了，如果你可以选择，你会选择让你的爱人带着你的记忆活着，还是将你永远忘记。
> 
> 因为文风和能力的问题我还是在结尾解释一下【x
> 
> 个人私设维吉尔可以在脑海里听到V在说话【灵魂小伙伴【xxx 他对尼禄的答非所问其实在解释V想做的事——清空尼禄关于他的记忆。
> 
> 其实也有结合之前和乱步太太讨论的梗，尼禄可能会是一个慢热的人，V的离去对他来说刚开始没有什么不一样，但是在日常生活的许多细节里会渐渐发现异样，然后开始不安。谢谢乱步劳斯跟我扯皮呜呜呜呜呜【大哭
> 
> 然后如同文中，V以魔力植入尼禄的梦境【可以理解为维吉尔安利的牛奶都是动过手脚的【太隐喻了估计不会有人想到我哭哭】，然后以陪伴为由一点一点将自己从尼禄的记忆中抽走。  
> 但爱是刻进骨子里的东西，就算把记忆抽干也无法将爱剥离。因此尼禄最后在看到那本书的时候依旧会哭，他会知道自己无法挽回的丢失了什么，他所能做的也只有哭泣。
> 
> 最后感谢看到这里的你们w
> 
> 顺便 迫切想要评论1551


End file.
